Living the dream
by EriKl17
Summary: Bade: Beck and Jade going to the zoo with their


**JADE'S POV**

"Mama…" I heard Lucy crying in her crib.

"I'm coming sweetie!" Beck opened his eyes and was about to stand up to go to Lucy.

"Babe! I'll go now! It's my turn." I told him stopping him and I gave him a peck on the lips. He grinned.

"Ok Jade." He said with a soft sleepy voice.

I stood up and went to the nursery. I saw my 2-year-old daughter sitting on her crib with her little teddy bear.

"I'm here baby! What's wrong?" I asked her as I picked her up. She wrapped her hands around my neck and stopped crying.

"Moster mama." She told me as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"The monster?" She nodded. "Monster is gone now. You wanna sleep again?"

"Mama and Dada." She pouted her lips that looked so much like Beck's and looked at me with her big blue-green eyes. Well, I couldn't resist to that cute face. She has her father's dark brown hair and his tanned skin, but my eyes and nose. She is the perfect combination of me and Beck. Lucy is kind like Beck and stubborn like me. She always gets what she wants. Well, she's her mother's daughter. I kissed her forehead.

"Let's go to Dada." I finally told her. We got in my bedroom and I stared at Beck who was sleeping so peacefully. We are married for almost two years and have been dating for 4 years. After we finished high school Beck proposed to me. Of course, I said yes. He's the man I love. Maybe I don't admit it or say it in front of others, but we have a special relationship. We knew that someday we would get married and have a family. Yeah, we were young when we actually got married, but why not? We love each other, we already spent every day together and I was basically leaving in his RV. So, we bought a beautiful house, with a huge garden, got married and then a few months later, I found out that I was pregnant. We were the happiest people on earth. We were living our dream. After 9 months I gave birth to the most beautiful baby girl ever. Now I'm 21 and work as an actress on Broadway, while Beck is starring in a TV show.

I left Lucy on my bed and she hugged her dad. "Dada sleepin?" She asked looking at me.

"Yes baby. He's tired. Let him sleep." And then Beck turned around and grabbed Lucy who was laughing and screaming. He tickled her but then stopped cause it was 3 p.m. and we were really loud.

"Princess is sleeping with us tonight. Isn't she?"

"Yessss" She said happily clapping her little hands.

"Guys, It's really late and we are all tired. So stop that and sleep."

"Yes, mama!" They both said in unison.

The three of us lay in bed and Lucy was between us. As soon as she rested her little head on the pillow she closed her eyes and fall asleep.

"Jade? I love you. I love both of you." Beck said softly.

"Me too, Beck. I love you!" I told him as he kissed my hand.

"Goodnight."

**_The next morning_**

**BECK'S POV**

I woke up the next morning, with Lucy's tiny hand on my face. I sat up and saw Jade still sleeping. She is the most beautiful woman in the world. I love her. Then I had an idea. I don't have to go to set today, so we could all go to the zoo. That would be great. It's only 8:00 am. I stood up and went downstairs, at the kitchen to make some breakfast. When breakfast was ready I went back to the bedroom to wake the girls up.

I opened the curtains and the sunlight came into the room. Lucy rubbed her eyes and looked at me with a huge smile on her face.

"Moning, Dada" she said happily. I sat back on the bed and kissed her cheek.

"Morning sunshine! Let's wake up mom."

"Mamaaa! Mama! Up." Lucy begged her mother as I was stroking her hair.

"Good morning!" She answered with her sexy sleepy voice. I kissed her lips.

"Mama love Dada!" our daughter sang with a cheerful voice.

"Of course she does." Jade said caressing Lucy's cheek. "I'll go make some breakfast."

"You don't have too, cause I already made breakfast." I told her and cracked a smile.

"Awww! Baby, that's amazing! That's why I love you." She pecked my lips.

I carried Lucy and held Jade's hand as we were going downstairs. After we had breakfast I told Jade about my idea.

"Ohhh! Yeah! It's really great. Lucy will love the animals. Lucy what's your favorite animal?"

"Bunny! And tiger!"

"Do you wanna go and see the bunny and the tiger?"

"Really?" I nodded and she started hopping up and down.

"Why don't you call Cat and Robbie, babe? They could bring Jack so Lucy won't be alone." I asked Jade.

"Ok! You're right. I'll call them. I've missed Cat."

**_2 hours later_**

We are outside the zoo waiting for Cat, Robbie and Jack. Lucy is really excited to see the animals. A few minutes later we see Cat and Robbie who holds Jack.

"Jadie!" Cat said with her high-pitched voice as she hugged Jade.

"Hey, Cat." Jade let Cat hug her.

"Beck! Lucy. Where's the cutest baby ever?" Lucy giggled and hugged Cat, while I was talking with Robbie and Jade played with Jack.

"So, we are going to get the tickets."

"Ok, babe." Jade told me kissing my cheek. "We'll be waiting right here."

Half an hour later we were all in the zoo. Jack tried to hold Lucy's hand but she screamed "Noooo!" And we all started laughing.

"We have two Jades as you can see" Robbie joked and Jade glared at him. I held back a grin as I hugged Jade and continued walking. We saw all the animals in the zoo and we didn't stop asking our kids what's the name of each animal. After some hilarious answers we bought some ice cream. Jade went to clean up our daughter who was covered with ice cream. They look so cute. The most important women in my life. My family! I approached them and heard Lucy. "Mama, thank you! Yummy!" She looked straight into her mother's eyes and Jade melted. Then Lucy left to play with Jack and Cat. I hugged Jade from behind and whispered in her ear.

"That was fun!" I bit her ear and then kissed her neck. She turned around to face me and kissed me on the lips. We started making out, but immediately stopped cause we were in a zoo and everybody was staring at us.

"You know baby… Lucy will be really exhausted tonight." She said and winked at me.

"Oh! I know!"

"Guys it's late! We should better get going!" Robbie shouted!

"We're coming!" I placed my hand on her waist and then I picked up Lucy.

I felt secure and happy with my family. I felt fulfilled. I was living a dream!


End file.
